So Faraway
by reicherunee
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen.  At least, not to a tiny community on the serene islands.  Things like war should never reach out this far.
1. War is Hell

*Disclaimer: I do not own Harvestmoon. This is not suppose to be an analogy to any single war in history, but to war itself in general. *(This is my first story lol, hope you enjoy.)

This wasn't supposed to happen.  
At least, not to a tiny community on the serene Islands.  
Things like war should never reach out this far.

When the giant war ship approached the beach, Denny was the first to see it, along with Charlie and Eliza, though they weren't really paying attention. They were too busy flirting with each other the way all adolescents do at that age. Denny had never seen anything like this in all of his life. It was menacing and powerful. He turned quickly to the two teens that now have seen the ominous machine and said,  
"Get everyone out here on the beach. I don't like the looks of this,"

In just a few minutes everyone in town (With the exception of the Natives, Shea and Wada.) was gazing at the slow approaching ship. Chelsea maneuvered her way through the crowd, her son Adrian following right behind her. She spotted her husband and his family. After embracing her husband and speaking a few words of greeting to her best friend Julia and her mother Mirabelle, she finally said,

"What the hell's going on? Eliza came screaming to come quickly to the beach and that it's an emergency. "  
"I don't know Chelsea. This is all kind of scary." replied Julia, biting her lip. Her eyes were giving an emotion, fear. "I just hope they won't attack us."  
Mirabelle also did not look too sure about it. Her forehead was creased with worry, but she replied calmly.  
"I've only seen those once, when I was a little girl, I think that might be a ship from the Army. I don't think they would attack us."  
"But what are they doing here, if they wouldn't attack us?" Julia retorted.  
"Maybe they heard about how great the place is, and wanna vacation here." joked Chelsea. But no one laughed.+  
Her husband Vaughn finally spoke up, "Either way, it doesn't look like it's going to be the same here."

Chelsea looked up to him with her bright blue eyes. Vaughn looked down, with a stoic look on his face, his violet eyes not showing even a spark of emotion. A poker face. But he grasped her shoulder gently. Vaughn was not really a man of words, Chelsea knew this, but his touch helped her greatly feel calmer.  
Adrian just held onto his mother's hand tightly and with the same exact expression as his father, looked over the ocean towards the ship. He was definitely his father's son, facial features and all, although his hair was a deep rich brown and his eyes as equally dark.

The ship finally boarded the dock, making it look quite miniscule in comparison. A line of soldiers marched onto the beach. Chelsea counted; there were about twenty soldiers on the beach.  
A tall man swiftly strode down the dock. He was in a black uniform with a professional look. Following him were two other men, one round and pudgy, the other slightly smaller, but more built than his leader. He turned to the villagers analyzing each and every person. Finally, he spoke. His voice was loud, commanding, and not one to disobey.

"My name is Captain Falkner. I am here on this Island in order to draft young, capable men to fight in the war."

The islanders were thunder struck, as they let those words sink in. Captain Falkner paused, and continued.  
We have been to the other villages, Mineral Town, Forget-Me-Not Valley, and Flower Bud Village as well, but we still need more men to serve and fight for our country.  
Some of you are informed, and others not so I will explain as much as I can. Our enemy is great. They are very powerful and have already taken over many of the mainland's neighboring countries. They wish to target us, and we must fight. Many of us have died, but we must stop them at all cost. Thus why the draft was born, we need every able bodied men to fight. And ladies, you also may join the fight, f you wish to volunteer you may. We have every person's identity in our data base. Your country will be proud if you join voluntarily."  
His eyes darkened considerably. "However, if you do not answer the call of the draft, we will find you. You will be locked up in jail for a long, long time." He paused. Many islanders were crying, with the sudden realization of what was happening. Chelsea looked over at her friends. Lanna was pale white and had tears coming out of her eyes as she held on tightly to her daughter Ross. Denny beside her was also pale white, but had no tears. Natalie had a look of horror as did Pierre. Their daughter Jean was in the arms of Pierre. Elliot next to his sister was shaking badly. Right next her, she noticed Julia looking from the Captain to Elliot, her fiancé, and tears were gushing out. Mirabelle also looked shaken up. Chelsea herself did not cry, but felt herself began to quiver. Looking up to Vaughn, she saw nothing but shadow underneath the hat. But his grip became much tighter on her shoulder. Adrian, not understanding what was happening, looked confused at how his parents were reacting.

In a gentler tone, the Captain continued.  
"I do not wish for any of you to die, it may happen. But it will be a definite if nobody fights. Your island is in the middle of the battle grounds. If we don't push the enemy back, it's an inevitable fate that this island will fall under enemy reign. And they are not a group who wish to make friends with us. They will kill all of you."

Another pause.

"We will start the draft tomorrow. 7:30 sharp. All able bodied men over the age of seventeen and under the age of fifty must come. " With that he quickly marched back to the Battle ship, with followers, soldiers and all.

Nothing but silence was left. Not one villager spoke. Slowly, everyone began to clear out of the beach.

The ultimatum was still echoing Chelsea's ears. Like a broken record she kept hearing those words.

"_If we don't push the enemy back, it's an inevitable fate that this island will fall under enemy control. And they are not a group who wish to make friends with us. They will kill all of you"_


	2. The Call to Fight

^^ Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was quiet when Chelsea and Vaughn returned home from the Mirabelle's shop. No words had been spoken after leaving the shop. Adrian was fast asleep at that point. Chelsea sighed, closed his bedroom door, and began to pace. Vaughn watched her. He felt nothing but cold hard fear. If he was picked he would never see her again, his Chelsea. This was a fact and it was gnawing at him.  
She looked up at him smiling. That did it; he was in no mood for her optimism, it's like she didn't even care! His look turned into his customary glare

"Why the hell does this not bother you?" he snapped. Her smile fell from her face.  
"Vaughn…" she whispered looking down at the wooden floor. "Everyone we know is either excited or scared at this point. But if you think I'm not bothered by this, then you're wrong. It would have been one thing if you were fighting somewhere else. You may end up going to the very front lines…not many people make it back…" Chelsea began to cry for the first time since the announcement. She hiccupped, "M-maybe you won't get picked? M-maybe they'll-"

Vaughn just let go of her arms. "Be realistic! Every effing guy here is going to get picked!" he spat venomously "We've all heard what happens to people fighting in the war. It's a death sentence." With that remark, Chelsea began to cry even harder.

She turned away from him, and ran to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Chelsea curled up into a ball when she hit the bed and sobbed harder. Vaughn was right, it is a death sentence. Not even her optimism can shield her from the terrible truth. Her hear t felt like it was breaking, she may never see him again. She'd never be held by him, or see his rare smile. And if the war was lost….she shuddered at the dark thought.  
Chelsea felt a hand on her back. She knew who it was, but she didn't look up. Instead she whispered. "I'm scared Vaughn. Believe me, I'm so scared and I can't bear it."  
"…I know, so am I." he mumbled. He gently embraced her from behind. He could feel her tremors. Feeling bad about his earlier accusation he placed a kiss on the back of her neck.  
"But whatever the outcome is tomorrow Chelsea, I need your support. Goddess knows I need you."

* * *

"It's like a Goddess damn show to these people." Vaughn growled. Denny looked up at his friend. They may never agree 100% of the time, but today he did.  
"There are so many of us, I never realized how popular the island got." Said Elliot thoughtfully.  
There was five large tents set up on the beach. The ominous battle ship still looming over the beach. The men were in line with many others. Vaughn was behind Denny and in front of Elliot. They've been waiting in the long line since 7:20, ten minutes before they were suppose meet. It was 11:30 now. Curious villagers were at a distance, watching to see if a loved one, a father, a son, a brother was qualified to fight.

Chelsea was by his side when they got to the beach, but a solider had asked her to wait amongst the crowds.  
"Vaughn…"  
"Just wait for me at home Chelsea," he replied. "I know you're busy harvesting today."  
She had just smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you at home, love."

It had been an interesting turn out; almost all of the young men were waiting in line. Most were given the call to war. But there were a few exceptions…  
"This is horse shit that we have to wait this long…."grumbled Vaughn.  
Denny grinned cheekily. "Could be worse, you could actually be shoveling horse shit from the barn."  
Elliot couldn't help but giggle at the comment. Even Vaughn smirked a little.  
"Believe me, I'd rather be doing that."  
"Hey Vaughn, isn't that Pierre?" asked Denny. And indeed, the petite man came sprinting from a tent to the trio.

"Y-you're all never going to believe this." Panted Pierre.  
"Have you been drafted?" all three asked.  
"No! They said that although my culinary skills could be of much use, my stature would make me vulnerable and-"  
"So they said you're too short." Vaughn said bluntly.  
Pierre grew red from embarrassment. "In so many words…But it's not just that…" He glared at Denny who hooted with laughter.  
"T-That's too funny!" he choked. "I never really thought about it, but Pierre, you're freaking tiny!"  
"Oh shut up will you!" Pierre snapped. "I also am exempt because I'm a Gourmet you idiot! I'd be an easy target because of my celebrity status, not because I'm…petite."  
Denny just continued laughing. Pierre, offended and embarrassed, stormed off.

"You know Denny…you shouldn't laugh at Pierre because he was denied because of his height." Said Elliot.  
Vaughn added darkly, "Yeah, you might be drafted, and then who's going to be the one laughing?"

*silence*

"You know Vaughn," said Denny in a weary tone. "You're a buzz kill."  
Vaughn just grunted in response.

* * *

"Name?" said the man behind the desk. Vaughn finally made into the tent. His insides were twisting and he felt like throwing up. But he still kept his stone façade.  
"Vaughn Vaults."  
"Age?"  
"33."  
"Current occupation?"  
"Animal Dealer at Mirabelle's Shop, part-time rancher at the Sun Dance Ranch."  
Ok, Mr. Vaults, I'll need you to go into the next tent to cover physicals…"

And that's how things went. People asking him a questions then being moved to the next tent.+  
It was only after an hour in the fourth tent (Which was a waiting tent, go figure." That he finally was called over to the fifth and final tent. He was greeted by the captain.  
"Vaughn Vaults?"  
He grunted in response. Captain Falkner looked up, a little bit irritated. He continued.

"As an order from the main land, you are to be drafted and will be serving your country on the front lines…"  
Vaughn had stopped listening by then. He had heard enough. His face was blank, but he was screaming on the inside. Screaming and cursing. His fate had been set.  
"We will depart in three days." Was the last thing Vaughn heard before he numbly nodded, grabbed his folder with information, and stumbled out of the tent.

* * *

He ran straight into Denny the second he stepped out of the tent. They both looked at each other with grim faces. No words passed by them, it was just unsaid. They both were going to be sent to fight. Both men decided to wait for Elliot, who approached them not that long after.

"I'm going to be sent to fight..." he whispered. Looking at the other two, new they also had been given the same news.  
"What division are you going to?" he croaked. Denny looked up, and replied "27th division."  
"Same," Elliot looked sick, "What about you Vaughn?"  
Vaughn looked at his information, "29th division." He said emotionlessly.  
Denny shook his head, "How the hell am I going to tell Lanna …?"  
'Good question.' thought Vaughn

'How am I going to tell Chelsea this?'

* * *

Chelsea was humming as she threw in the last of the strawberries. She smiled. 'This is going to be a good shipment.'

Looking over her farm, she inhaled the sweet spring air. It was a rare moment where she could think. She was thinking of anything, trying to avoid thinking about the war.  
Chelsea was a legend. She started with nothing, practically raising the island out of the dirt to the status that it has today.  
She had many cows, sheeps, and chickens grazing on the long grass outside the large barns. Fields of growing wheat sprouted next to the patches of growing fruits and vegetables. Her green house was also thriving off of fall plants.

It wasn't just her farm that she was proud of. Chelsea had many, many friends that she made over the years. Everyone respected her, as a farmer, and as a caring neighbor.

And her family. Her son was growing up so fast. He has his father's facial structure and most of his personality. Adrian was quiet, observant, and blunt. But Unlike his father, Adrian was gentler. Vaughn. She blushed, thinking of her lover. Vaughn wasn't the most dotting of men, but he definitely loved her. No, he was not the type of man to profess his love in public; he still even had trouble kissing her in public because of his embarrassment. But he didn't have to declare his love to the world. Chelsea knew that his love for her was great. He only smiled for her and Adrian and that was enough proof for her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure moving up the path to her farm.

Vaughn.

She rushed over and embraced him. She look up to his face, which was covered by his hat. Smiling she said, "Welcome home, Vaughn!"  
Normally, she got a grunt out of him. But not a sound. Her smile slowly faded.  
"Vaughn? Is everything OK?"  
"Chelsea…" he gently touched her face. "No…"she whispered She closed her eyes. 'Please Goddess, no…'

"I've been ordered to go and fight."


	3. The Eloped

'This evening went by too fast.' Thought Chelsea as she laid next to her sleeping husband. It was difficult to sleep, after all that happened today. She turned so that she was facing Vaughn. His face was peaceful; all traces of his usual cold personality had vanished. Chelsea gently brushed his silver hair from his eyes.

"I've been ordered to go and fight."

There was a pause, Chelsea couldn't breathe. No words came out.

Looking down, she finally said in a shaky voice "How long do you have?"

"Three days."

'I've got to pull myself together, for his sake.' She thought fiercely. Chelsea looked up, with a smile.

"Then let's make them count."

She made grilled mushrooms, gratin, and strawberry milk for supper that evening. They broke the news to their son. She feared that if they didn't tell Adrian what was to happen, he'd never forgive them.

Addressing her son she said, "Adrian, there's something we need to talk about."

It was almost comical; her son had great mouthfuls of food in his mouth as he looked up with his wide eyes.

"Mrrmf mrrr!" he tried talking. He swallowed hard when his father shot him a warning look. Vaughn was somewhat strict with Adrian, especially when it came to table manners.

"What is it about, Mom?"

She tried talking, but the words just didn't come out. 'Just say it!' she screamed inside her head.

Vaughn finally spoke, "Adrian, I'm going far away for a while."

Adrian looked at his father, "Like on an adventure?" he blurted out.

For an eight year old, he's pretty oblivious.

But Vaughn just gave his son a small smile. "Yeah, something like that…"

"Will you be fighting bad guys Dad?" Chelsea bit her lip as he asked this.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a really long time though, Adrian."

"For how long Dad?"

"A long time Adrian."

Vaughn stirred and slightly opened his eyes. Looking at his lovely wife he smiled a little and stretched his arms out to hold her. Sighing contently, he pressed her head into his chest. No matter how cold he appeared how indifferent he was, he loved her. He loved her so much that he could just die.

The next three days in general will go by too fast.

Vaughn was brushing the animals in the barn when he heard footsteps behind them. He turned to see his son watching him. He looked so small compared to the towering cows. Vaughn turned back to his work

"Shouldn't you be helping your Mother, Adrian?"

Adrian looked shyly to the ground, "I want to help you today, and Mom said it was OK for me to skip watering today."

Vaughn was touched, though he still kept his stone mask on.

"Alright kid, c'mere, I'll show you how to brush."

Chelsea was going to Mirabelle's shop to pick up some bird feed, when she was practically tackled by Julia.

"Ack! Julia you're choking me!" She gasped. "Air! I need air Jules!"

She let go of Chelsea and pulled her behind the shop. "Chelsea, I need your help for something important!"

Chelsea looked over Julia. Julia was pale, almost sickly looking. "Geez Jules, are you ok? It looks like you're going to throw up at any moment."

Julia looked around. "Ignore me, I probably just ate something spoiled."

"So what do you need?"

"Oh yeah! I want to get married, a right now,"

*silence*

"Ummm, Julia?"

"Look, Elliot won't marry me because he 'wants to wait' until he gets back. I can't wait that long anymore Chels!" she said. "I talked to Nathan; he wasn't thrilled with the idea but he was willing to help us. Please Chelsea, you're my best friend." She looked at Chelsea with puppy dog eyes.

Chelsea smiled, genuinely. "Of course Jules!" And then it hit her. She frowned and asked.

"Does your mother know about this?

"Well…you see, that's where you come in."

'May the Goddess spare me from eternal damnation, or at least from Mirabelle wrath.' Thought Chelsea as she walked Julia down the aisle. It was just Elliot, Natalie, Julia, and Chelsea who attended this ceremony. Natalie being the Maid of honor, and Chelsea giving Julia away. Everyone was wearing their normal clothing

"Do you take Julia Hartman, Elliot Fremont, to be your wife, to love and cherish?"

Elliot, with a fierce look of determination replied, "I do."

"Julia, do you take Elliot to be your husband?"

"Yes." She blushed.

'She would have made a beautiful bride if she was given the opportunity.' Though Chelsea sadly. She was happy that her best friend was finally getting her wish, but saddened at the fact that their wedding had to be so prompt. Poor Mirabelle!

"You may kiss the bride."

'Please Goddess, at least ring the wedding bells for them.' Prayed Chelsea. Almost on cue, she saw the silhouette of the Goddess pass behind the altar. Seconds later, the beautiful sounds of the church reverberated throughout the chapel. Tears of happiness fell from both of the faces of the young eloped couple. 'Let their happiness last, please Harvest Goddess."

A few hours after the whole ceremony had ended, Chelsea was the only one left outside of the church. Alisa had gone to run some errands, Nathan went to the confession box, Natalie had left to the mountains for some alone time, and the newlywed couple had secretly booked a room in the nice hotel on the east side of the village. Chelsea gazed upon the pond, she needed something answered. Taking out one of the strawberries that she had harvested earlier from her green house, Chelsea tossed the gift into the pond. In a blink of an eye, the Harvest Goddess appeared before, clam and beautiful. Smiling, she held the sweet fruit in her hand.

"Thank you Chelsea. You always know what to offer me."

There was a peaceful silence. In any normal occasion, the Goddess would have just gone back to her home deep in the pond, but instead she stayed standing on the glass surface of the pond.

"Thank you Goddess, for blessing Natalie and Elliot. It means a lot to them, to know that at least you approve of their union." The Harvest Goddess smiled motherly, and replied in her sweet voice.

"It was no problem my dear Chelsea. But I'm going to assume that you're here not to just thank me. Now tell me, what is on your mind?"

A moment had passed, before Chelsea spoke up again, this time in a whisper.

"Goddess, I'm so scared." She turned her tear filled eyes to the glowing figure. "I want to stay strong, but I'm so scared. This war, why did it have to come all the way here? The main land has been fighting this war for years. I heard that if the war gets any closer, this island may just become the next target. And what about all of the men of our village? What if they never return?" she sobbed. "I d-don't want Vaughn to go. It's a lot to ask, but please, please Goddess, can you end this conflict?"

The Goddess had dropped to her level. To Chelsea's surprise, the Goddess was also crying. Beautiful, sorrow filled tears. She embraced Chelsea. "Chelsea, although I am a Goddess, I can't give you all of the answers. I cannot control the actions of humans or how they feel towards one another. I can only watch, I can only see the strings that pull you to your destiny, not change them." Her embrace was strong, filled with the strength that Chelsea needed. "I can only promise you this Chelsea and only to you, if you have faith and love in Vaughn, he will return to you."

"But what about-"

"I'm sorry Chelsea; it's all I can give you. It'd be against the rules for me to tell you anything more."

"Thank you Goddess, what you told me gives me hope."Wiping the eyes of the Chelsea, the Harvest Goddess smiled.

"Go. Love your family as it is now, while you still can. Create memories to remember."


End file.
